Pastel de Chocolate
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ichigo afirma que todo lo que prepare Rukia debe saber a mierda. Eso quiere decir que Rukia le embarra mierda en la cara.


**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Primeros capítulos manga/anime. Incluso antes de que Rukia se marche.**

* * *

**PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE**

_Capítulo Único_

Rukia era mala para hacer un montón de cosas que, para la mayoría de los humanos, eran una cosa sencilla: cocinar, socializar y estudiar eran claros ejemplos de ello. Pero ese día Rukia estaba dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas y la invitación a casa de Inoue le había venido como anillo al dedo. Por supuesto que Rukia no era ninguna descuidada y había dejado su celular con el volumen más alto amarrado a Ichigo. Ese chico tenía que hacer su trabajo de shinigami tanto como si ella estaba a su alrededor como si no.

—Ahora, ¿qué deberíamos hacer primero? —preguntó Orihime con una adorable expresión en su rostro—. ¿Te apetece hornear algo, Rukia?

La shinigami asintió felizmente. Bien, ahora, si aprendía hacerlo correctamente, podría borrar la palabra "cocinar" de su lista. Orihime pidió que la acompañara hasta la cocina mientras cantaba una canción sobre chocolate y rábanos que ella misma se había inventado. Comenzó a sacar refractarios, cacerolas, cuchillos, batidoras y cucharas antes de abrir su refrigerador y comenzar a poner ingredientes de lo más raros sobre la mesa.

Vale. Rukia no era la persona más inteligente en el mundo de las personas inteligentes principalmente porque, bueno, pues porque ella ni siquiera era una persona y, sin embargo, sabía que esa receta de harina con huevos de avestruz, apio, zanahoria, mango y chocolate con avellanas no era, ni por asomo, normal. Orihime sí que se sacaba unas recetas muy raras de la manga. Por suerte, Rukia se había educado a base de mangas y sabía que un pastel normal (porque eso era lo que se suponía estaba haciendo Inoue) llevaba leche, harina, huevos, levadura y algunas otras cosas que no recordaba en ese momento. También sabía, de paso, que ese tipo de cosas estaban escritas en libritos de cocina para ayudar a gente tan ignorante como ella en el asunto.

—Emm... Inoue —dijo Rukia, temiendo ofender a su anfitriona—. ¿No tienes algo así como un recetario?

—¿Para qué?

—Oh, es que tus recetas suenan demasiado complicadas y yo solamente soy una principiante —mintió descaradamente, pues la forma de preparación del pseudo-pastel de Orihime era batirlo todo junto y meterlo al horno.

—Bueno, yo no tengo ninguno, pero la mamá de Tatsuki sí. La llamaré para ver si me presta uno.

Quince minutos después, Tatsuki se unía a la sesión de cocina junto con el libro de postres de su madre. Estaba contenta de que Orihime deseara aprender, por fin, a cocinar cosas normales. Tal vez hasta probaría algo de lo que hiciera (mientras no le añadiera ingredientes raros, claro está). Solamente que, cuando su mejor amiga llamó, no le dijo que Rukia Kuchiki se encontraba con ella. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó la ruda chica porque, si hay que admitir, Rukia no le acababa de agradar del todo. La razón principal era porque Ichigo pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella e Ichigo era de Orihime y de ninguna otra chica más.

—Ah, hola, Rukia.

—Hola.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a preparar la receta de un pastel de chocolate que parecía relativamente sencilla en un ambiente que si bien no era tenso, tampoco era demasiado amigable. Terminaron con la cocina hecha un asco, harina en sus caras, mantequilla en sus zapatos y chocolate pegado al cabello. Los pasteles (tres pequeñas tartas de tamaño mediano) también sabían y lucían también completamente normales, lo cual era un milagro porque ninguna de las tres sabía cocinar. Ni siquiera Tatsuki que había llevado el recetario, sin embargo, había sido la más capaz y la voz cantante en esa cocina.

—Es hora de comer —anunció una alegre Orihime alzando los cubiertos. Rukia tuvo que disculparse. Ella no comería allí porque, para empezar, ni siquiera lo comería ella.

—¿A quién se lo darás entonces?

—A mi casero, como agradecimiento —dijo. La idea se le había ocurrido mientras batía huevos. Ichigo se esforzaba mucho por su causa y la dejaba vivir gratis en su armario, algo bueno podía hacer por él de vez en cuando.

—Entonces está bien —afirmó Tatsuki, quien pensaba que era un pastel para Ichigo. Que sí lo era, pero la palabra "casero" había conseguido despistarla—. Yo le llevaré el mío a mi mamá. Lo comeré con ella.

Las tres chicas se despidieron una de la otra con una sonrisa y la mano al aire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rukia esperaba Ichigo en la habitación de él, claro está, con su creación chocolatosa a su espalda. El chico estaba cenando con su familia y en cualquier momento subiría una ración extra de alimento destinada a ella. Pasaron tres minutos antes de que unos cabellos naranjas entraran por la puerta cargando una bandeja llena de alimentos.

—Tu cena.

—Gracias —dijo ella con los ojos brillantes porque, a pesar de que había cocinado, no había probado bocado en toda la tarde—. Oi, Ichigo. Hice algo para ti.

—¿Hacer algo?

—Ajá. Comida —siguió cubriendo el postre.

—Pues no me lo des. Seguro que sabe a mierda.

Kuchiki frunció el ceño automáticamente.

—Ni siquiera lo has probado. Y no sabes qué es.

—Mientras haya sido cocinado por tus torpes manos de anciana shinigami tiene que saber a mierda; no necesito comprobarlo.

Rukia frunció más el ceño, si cabe. Ese cabrón de Ichigo era un desagradecido, es decir, ella había gastado su tarde horneando un pastel para él y el chico lo despreciaba sin siquiera probarlo. Eso se sacaba por ser una buena samaritana. Jamás volvería a agradecerle nada a ese humano desalmado.

—¿A mierda? Bueno, pues que te aproveche.

Y ¡zaz! Rukia le embarró todo el pastel en la cara al chico zanahoria. Estaba completamente molesta que ni siquiera le importó que su esfuerzo se desperdiciara de tal manera. Ahora era tiempo de hacer su salida triunfal con toda su dignidad intacta y el sentimiento implícito de que le costaría a Ichigo hacer que dejara de estar enfadada con él. Claro que Rukia no era ninguna tonta y antes de encerrarse al armario le arrebató la bandeja llena de alimentos para comérselos ella adentro. Estaba enojada, pero también tenía hambre.

Mientras tanto, un Ichigo Kurosaki con la cara negra de chocolate se arrepentía de haber dicho que toda la comida preparada por la shinigami sabía a mierda. Ese pastel estaba realmente bueno, incluso aunque lo estaba saboreando en su cara.

* * *

**Hace mucho que no escribía IchiRuki tsundere :3 se siente tan bien volver a las raíces :) **

**Agradezco de antemano cualquier comentario que me pudiera llegar y gracias por leer.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
